ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies Mine
Enemies Mine is the 48th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Enemies Mine It was a nice, warm day. I was practicing how to ride my new hoverboard at the campsite we were staying at. I had learned the basics of how to move, and now I was trying to learn a few tricks. Meanwhile, Massive, Dr. Dare, and Kraab were sitting in a room. They weren’t speaking, just staring at each other. Finally, Massive broke the silence. “How long do I have to wait for this? I could have stolen lots and lots of money by now.” he said. “You waste your time on money instead of thinking bigger.” Dr. Dare stated. “You could never aim as high as me.” “Both of you are under my league.” Kraab stated. “Simple criminals” he said about Massive, “and maniacs.” he said about Dr. Dare. “A bounty hunter like me shouldn’t have to waste time with you incompetents.” he said. Then they were getting ready to start a fight. Until they were stopped by the person who called them in. “Gentlemen, gentleman.” he said. “I’ve called you here not to fight each other, but for revenge.” he said. It was the Gorilla Boss. “What kind of revenge?” Massive asked. “Revenge on that little brat called…Tomas Maggi.” he replied. “I know what you’ve all been through.” he said. “I too have suffered as much as you. Massive, he cancelled out your powers then locked you in the Alien Zone. Dr. Dare, he turned you into stone after destroying your machines. And Kraab, he damaged your suit and ruined your bounty hunting record.” he said. “How do you know all that?” Dr. Dare asked. “I’ve had a lot of time to plan for my revenge.” he replied. “I have tried, along with all of you. Alone we failed to defeat him, that is why we must work together to reach a common goal.” Back at the campsite, Santi came out of the RV holding a bowl of chips and soda. “Hey Santi, wanna see me do a loop-d-loop?” I asked. “No thanks. Last time you hit me with it.” he replied. Fer came out with our lunch. We sat at a picnic table and started eating. When we were done we headed down to the lake, by the campsite, to go kayaking. However, we soon turned around when we hear of a news alert about a giant gorilla attacking the city. “Let’s see. What giant gorillas do we know?” Fer asked. “The Gorilla Boss.” Santi and I say together. “I need to get down there,” I say activating the watch. “people might be in trouble.” I say then transform into Stinkfly. Next, I fly down to the town to stop the Gorilla Boss. Stinkfly arrives on the scene and everyone looks over to see. “Give it up! There is no way you can beat me.” I say to him. The Gorilla Boss replies “Perhaps I cant beat you, but we can!” he says as if using a codeword. “We?” I says confused. Suddenly, other enemies come out of the shadows. “Massive, Dr. Dare, and Kraab! You’ve been busy haven’t you?” I say. “I’ve had a lot of time.” the Gorilla Boss replies. “And we will finally destroy you Tomas Maggi!” Dr. Dare says eagerly. “I don’t think so.” I say. Then I fly full speed towards Dr. Dare. But, just before I can get to him, Massive blocks him off and hits me with a gravity ray that sends me right back where I came from and into the wall. “Ow, that went better in my head.” I say. Then, Dr. Dare used his rock staff, which still contained the Jade Serpent’s power, to create two rock soldiers, exactly like the original ones from before. He summoned them to attack me. Before they could, I flew off. I tried flying away but, Kraab shot a grappling whip at me. It wrapped around my tail and didn’t let me go. Next, Kraab slammed me down on top of a car. “Face it. You can’t beat the four of us.” Massive said. “And being an alien won’t save you this time.” Kraab added. “Maybe not,” Fer said driving the RV “but I will.” he said then ran into the four of them. He backed up while they were still down and came up next to me. Santi opened the door. “Get in.” he said. “Are you kidding?” I asked. “They caught me off guard, but I’m just getting started.” I said confidently. Then I was reverted back to normal. “Never mind.” I said. “Tomas, get in, now.” Fer said so I got in. Then, he drove away quickly. “We can take one of those criminals, but four is too hard.” Fer stated. “Well it doesn’t matter now. We got away.” I said. Just then the RV stopped. “What happened?” Santi asked. “I don’t know.” Fer replied. He tried hitting the gas but nothing happened. He kept trying but it wouldn’t work. All of a sudden, the RV moved rapidly. However, it was moving in reverse. It turns out that Massive was using his gravity powers to pull us back in. When he pulled us all the way back, he make the wheels super heavy so they couldn’t move. Next, the Gorilla Boss tore open the door and found us inside. “Your time is up.” Dr. Dare said then blasted us with his staff and tried turning us into stone. But, the blast went right through us. “They’re holograms!” Dr. Dare realized. “How could they have escaped?” the Gorilla Boss wondered. Suddenly, a metal ball rolled out into the open. “I hate those guys.” Kraab said. Suddenly, the ball released a sleeping gas, knocking the three of them out. However, Massive wasn’t affected because he created a gravity reversing bubble around his head, repelling the sleeping gas. He went in to help the others. Meanwhile, Santi, Fer, and I were watching from behind an alley. “We have to go.” Fer said. “It’s only a matter of time before they find us.” he said. “But they have the RV. Where are we supposed to go?” Santi asked. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s go.” Fer replied. We started towards the other end of the alley, when Kraab rose from the ground and grabbed Santi. “Looks like it’s time for plan B.” he said then threw Santi up into the air. Before he fell, Massive hit him with a gravity ray and made him super light. Next, he sent him to the top of the parking lot next to us. When he got up there, he was grabbed by the Gorilla Boss. “You have two choices.” Massive said. “Which one will you choose?” he asked activating his powers. “What I want to know is how you recovered so quickly.” I said. “I thought we let off a sleeping gas.” “My gravity manipulating powers got rid of those.” he replied. “And now, they’re gonna get rid of something else.” Then, I transformed into XLR8. “You have to catch me first.” I said. Then, I ran and bum ped into Massive, then went the other way and bumped into Kraab. This annoyed them. Massive shot out his powers and Kraab blasted a powerful laser beam. I grabbed Fer and ran us out of the way, so their blasts ended up hitting each other. Next, I ran up the parking lot to help Santi. I got to the roof and saw the Gorilla Boss holding Santi with Dr. Dare standing close by. “Get down, or the cousin becomes a statue.” he said. “How about this instead?” I said then ran, grabbed Dr. Dare, and threw him to a car. Next, I ran at the Gorilla Boss. He tried to hit me, but I dodged and snatched Santi out of his hand. “Gotcha” “Get back here!” the Gorilla Boss commands. “I don’t think so.” I say. “Then how about I make you.” Massive said. He and Kraab had come up to our level. “We promise to make this as painful as possible.” Kraab states then opens and closes his claw twice. “We’re going to tear you apart.” the Gorilla Boss states. “Only one problem with that big guy, you have to catch me first.” I reply. Then I run and stop right in front of the Gorilla Boss. He starts throwing his fists around, as I use my super speed to dodge every swing. I am taunting him as he misses saying things like, “nope” and “missed me, missed me again.” Dr. Dare quickly get fed up of seeing this so, he creates three rock golems. I don’t notice them as they come my way. At the same time he creates them, Massive lifts a large rock from the ground and throws it at me from behind. “Here catch.” he says. I was too busy taunting the Gorilla Boss to notice and I got hit by it. Now the golems had surrounded me. I pick myself up and start running in circles around them. “Not so fast.” Kraab says, then sprays oil in my path, causing me to slip. “Not so cocky now, are you?” the Gorilla Boss says. Then they all start approaching me. I start backing off, but there is no where else to go when I reach the end. “You’re going to make a massive splat.” Massive says. “Unless you can get past us.” Dr. Dare added. But I don’t see how. I’m surrounded by Massive, Kraab, Dr. Dare, the Gorilla Boss, and three golems. There was nowhere left to run. Except down. I jumped off and started falling down. Luckily, They did what I had excepted. Massive made me light and brought me back up. Before he could undo his effect, I jumped up high and flew over them. He cancelled it out, but it was too late. I had already gotten past them. I immediately grabbed Santi and ran us away from them. “You can run,” Kraab said looking his tracking device that had my signal “but you can’t hide.” The next day, I was extra alert for them. The last time I barely managed to get away. I couldn’t risk any other mistakes. I was around 2:00 p.m. and there was still no sign of them. “Maybe we lost them.” Santi said. “I don’t think it’s gonna be that easy.” I said. Elsewhere, construction workers were working on a new building. It was going to be a ten story building. Unfortunately, an explosion causes the cables on a lift to break, leaving two workers stranded high above the ground and hanging by a thread. “Are you really going up on that unstable building?” Santi asked. “I can’t just watch.” I replied. “I have to help them.” “Are you sure? An explosion just happens to occur when we drive by. Besides you’d be an easy target.” he says. I go ahead with my plan, but he did have a point. I would be too easy to get a lock on. Unless, I was able to teleport. I turned the watch’s dial and selected Teleportal. I slammed down on it and transformed. Howe ver, instead of getting Teleportal, I got Danger Duck. “I guess I can still make this work.” I said. Then, I quacked out onto the street. Next, I headed towards the building. I thought of a way to get up there. There was an elevator close by and I decided to take it. I hit the eighth floor and I went up. From the neighbor building, Kraab was watching. “He took the bait. Bring down that elevator.” he said into a walkie-talkie. “With pleasure.” Massive said on the other end. He was standing next to the building in disguise. “It’s about to get heavy.” he said then walked next to the elevator and shot up his gravity ray. When the ray grabbed the elevator he began pulling it down. “Hey, what’s going on?” I asked. I quickly, quacked out of the elevator and was now on the fourth floor. I looked down to see what had happened to the elevator. Then I saw Massive coming up. I looked to the other side and saw the Gorilla Boss climbing up. Meanwhile, Fer and Santi were watching from below. “I told him it was a trap.” Santi said. “But he didn’t listen.” “Uh oh, I better get up there fast.” I said. But, I when I looked up, I saw Kraab and Dr. Dare above me. Massive and the Gorilla Boss caught up to me and had my path surrounded. Massive used his gravity powers on two metal blocks and said “How do you feel about heavy metal?” “Well actually, I prefer…” I started but was interrupted by Kraab electrocuting me. “Hey!” I shouted. Then Massive threw his metal blocks at me, but I quickly quacked to the floor above, causing them to hit the Gorilla Boss. Next, Kraab came down to my level. “It’s Duck Season and you’re the duck I’m hunting.” he said then aimed his claw at me and fired a powerful laser. I managed to quack away from that too and continued my way up. Now, the two workers were about to fall off. I continued quacking from floor to floor. I finally made it up and ran over to help them. But, I wasn’t quick enough. Kraab fired a laser that cut the wire, sending them all the way down. “No!” I called after them. “There’s only one thing to do.” I said then created an egg. “Please don’t kill them.” I said then threw the egg down after them. It passed them and fell all the way down. When it made contact with the ground, it became a large pile of cotton with the workers landing safely on top of it. I let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, I did not notice the three of them sneak up behind me. “Give it up kid.” the Gorilla Boss said. “You don’t stand a chance.” “Ok, then how about I sit.” I said then sat down. The Gorilla Boss angrily charged at me and slammed down with both his hands. Luckily, I quacked behind the three of them before he could make contact. The force managed to shake the entire floor. “Take it easy, Gorilla Arms.” Massive said to him. He turned around to face e and saw an egg hit him in the face. It was a mud egg. That made Massive angry. “You little punk!” he said then used his gravity powers to try and make me heavy. However, I quacked out of the way, to a different metal beam, and he ended up making the metal beam they were standing on heavy. The three of them went crashing down. “I see you handled that well.” Kraab said sarcastically when they hit the ground. “That wasn’t so tough.” I stated. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Dr. Dare was standing right next to me. “Dr. Dare? How did you get there?” I asked. “Do you want to ask questions?” he asked. “Not really.” I replied then threw an egg at him. Before it hit him, he turned it into a rock. Next, he used his staff as a bat and hit it back to me. I quickly quacked to the other side of the beam. “You’re going to have to do better than that.” I said. “And you, should focus more on your surroundings.” he said. “What?” I asked confused. Suddenly, I was knocked out. I wake up in a dark room inside cage. I remember the last time the Gorilla Boss hadn’t locked it. I try to open it but then realize it is locked. I try to wonder what they want. Most aliens I’ve dealt with wanted money or to take over the world. But what did these guys want? Massive loves money. Dr. Dare loves rocks, he might want to take over the world. Kraab is a bounty hunter, and the Gorilla Boss is just looking to cause trouble. Four criminals, nothing in common. Except they’re hatred towards me. A door opens and the lights flash on. IT is revealed to be my four capturers. “How was your sleep?” the Gorilla Boss asked. I don’t give him an answer. “I bet you’d wish you could get out of that cage.” Massive says. “Too bad you can’t. I made it weigh ten tons.” he says. “So, or you guys like, I don’t know, take over the world or something?” I ask. “Hmm, I up for that.” Dr. Dare says. “Anyone else like Tomas’s idea? Take over the world.” Then I get an idea. “Yeah, but who would rule it?” I ask. “I mean Massive is obviously the powerhouse. But, Dr. Dare and his rock golems are pretty tough.” I say. “Hey, what about me?” Kraab asks. “I’m better than all of you.” he states. “You? Please.” Dr. Dare says. “I’m the one who brought you all together in the first place.” the Gorilla Boss states. “I should rule it.” “I don’t think so.” Massive says to him. “Just because you can control gravity, don’t think you stand a chance against me.” Dr. Dare says to Massive. “You think you’re rock slaves ca do better?” Kraab asks. While they argue, I try to think of a way out of my cage. I could turn into Heatblast and melt the cage, but Heatblast wouldn’t be very good against the golems. I could turn into Grey Matter, but I would be defenseless. “Hey, why are we wasting time on each other?” the Gorilla Boss asks. “We should be pounding him.” “I’m going to pound you if you keep telling me what to do.” Massive replies. “Next, I’m pounding you.” he says to me. “Hey, take your time buddy.” I say to him nervously. Suddenly, we here an explosion, and another explosion, and another. The four of them stop their fighting and go take a look. They look out to find the Doppelt Brothers, the Junkman, Cinderblock, Skulker, Fer, and Santi. “Let the kid go!” the Junkman orders. “We hate him too,” Octagon starts. “But, we’d rather eliminate him ourselves.” Hexagon adds. Then Cinderblock gives off a loud roar. “What a marvelous creature.” Dr. Dare says about Cinderblock. “Maybe I could control it.” he says. “What do you want Skulker?” Kraab asks. “We could ask you the same thing.” he replies. Then he pulls out laser blasters from his shoulder pads. “Let the kid go.” he says. “And if we refuse?” Massive asks. Then the Doppelt Brothers fire their rocket launchers at him. They hit Massive and throw him back. “Attack!” they shout. Then t hey all run at each other. They get into a fight, and Fer and Santi come over to try and help me. “What did you guys do?” I ask. “We figured there were people who wanted to eliminate you, and that they would be willing to help stop the ones who were succeeding so they could do it themselves.” Fer replied. Then Skulker comes over. He blasts the roof of the cage and allows me to get out. “Thanks.” I say to him. “We’re going to need a little help.” he says. “Think you can handle it?” he asks. “Looks like a job for Fourarms.” I say activating the watch. He grabs my wrist and doesn’t allow me to use it. “I have a better idea. But you have to trust me.” he says. I nod. “Alright. Then he starts to twist my watch in a combination sequence. “Here, I think this will help.” he says then presses down and I transform. Skulker had unlocked a brand new alien: Elekid. A small yellow alien with black stripes and a head shaped like a plug. “How did you do that?” I ask. “I’ve done a little research.” he replies. Then we look over to see the Doppelt Brothers double teaming Massive, Cinderblock attacking Dr. Dare’s golems, Kraab tied up in a net (courtesy of Skulker), and the Junkman facing the Gorilla Boss. “Ready to go?” Skulker asks. “What can I do?” I ask. “You can blast electricity.” This gets me excited. “Go ahead and electrocute the big ape.” he says. I get in position and try to shoot the Gorilla Boss. But nothing happens. “Concentrate.” he says. “Focus on your inner energy, then release.” he says. I nod. I pull together all my focus and when I’m ready, I charge up my entire body and send a powerful thunderbolt at the Gorilla Boss. He is electrocuted and taken by surprise. He faints from the shock. “Yes.” I say in accomplishment. “Nice work.” Skulker compliments. “Now, you learned how to release electricity. Let’s see if you can absorb it.” he says. “GO over an drain Kraab’s suit.” I do as I’m told. I run over, grab onto Kraab, focus, and do what I did in reverse. It works I drain Kraab’s electricity. “I did it.” “Good work.” Skulker compliments. “Now for level two. Focus your electricity and summon it into your arm.” he orders. I focus my power and next thing I know, my arm is turned into a glowing yellow and releasing three thunderbolts from my fist. “Now pick a target.” he says. I see Massive is only focused on the Doppelt Brothers, so I choose him. I charged at him with my electric arm and leaped. The Doppelt Brothers got him to turn around, only to see my fist land on his face and knock him out. Skulker walked over. “Time for your final lesson.” he said. “Paralyses. That overgrown gerbil is too busy focusing on that rock giant to notice.” he said about Dr. Dare and Cinderblock. “Release your electricity, but not like before. In a small amount. Then, all you have to do is make contact.” he instructed. I focused and did as he said. A small amount of electricity covered my body. I calmly walked over grabbed Dr. Dare. “Tag. You’re it.” I said paralyzing him. “Excellent work Tomas.” Skulker said. “You’ve learned how to use this alien. I’m sure you’ll discover some new tricks.” he said then I changed back to normal and he flew off on his jetpack. “We’ll see you next time kid.” the Junkman said. “Wait you guys don’t want to destroy me?” I asked. “No, we do.” Hexagon replied. “Another time.” Octagon said. Then the four of them wet their separate ways, and the three of us went back to the RV to get a good night sleep. The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz *Skulker (only helping) *The Junkman (only helping *The Doppelt Brothers (only heping) *Cinderblock (only helping) Villians *The Gorilla Boss *Massive *Dr. Dare *Kraab Aliens used *Stinkfly *XLR8 *Danger Duck *Grey Matter *Elekid (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes